


Scamander Sandwhich

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hard vore, Hinted Digestion, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Getting rid of a magizoologist is easy. Just make a sandwhich out of him.





	Scamander Sandwhich

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by thepotionprofessor, who wanted "Grindelnewt with vore, dubious/non-con, and knife/blood play". I did fulfil their wish. And went a bit overboard. Don't say I did not warn you.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading.  
> Miss T.

This was stupid and hilarious. And kind of ironic. Gellert had yet to decide what he precisely thought of the situation. He sat at a table with a nice, red and white plaid table cloth. On said table cloth stood a plate and a little basket. In the basket laid two toast slices, lettuce, mustard, tomatoes and ketchup. Also salt and pepper.

Now that was not what was weird. The hilarity came from what currently laid on my plate. A small person with red hair and freckled skin. He had been stripped naked. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander really looked odd without his cloak and case. But then it had been so easy to get him into this position. Just the right liquid into his drink and – vôila! – Gellert had a perfectly sized snack for dinner. Kill two birds with one stone. He would get rid of not only an opponent, but also wound Dumbledore. Moreover, Gellert could indulge in his favourite kink. He’d be a fool to say No.

There was a groan from the plate. Grinning, Gellert looked at Newt and called: “Ahhh, you are awake. It was about time.” He drummed his fingers onto the table’s edge. Newton sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for a couple of seconds, disoriented. Then his gaze fell upon Gellert. A quiet gasp left his lips, and he staggered back a few steps.

“GELLERT GRINDELWALD!”

The dark wizard laughed and laid a hand upon his chest. “In the flesh, Mister Scamander.”

Newt suddenly seemed to have realised that he was naked. With a shocked yelp, he covered himself the best he could. Face reddish, he asked angrily: “What is the meaning of this??? Why am I naked? _Why am I tiny?!?_ ” His words tripped over each other.

Gellert smiled down at him. Placing his head against his fingers, he explained lazily: “I am going to eat you. I will cut you open, nice and deep, so that you are all covered in blood. I am going to make a nice sandwich out of you with lettuce and tomatoes and mustard and ketchup.” His tongue parted his lips, went over them, glittering with saliva, before it pulled back with a slurp. “I am so going to _enjoy_ this.”

“Merlin’s beard, you are crazy! I am sorry but I am not sharing your plans!” And Newt turned around, jogged across the plate and raced over the table. He did not get far. BAM! Like the paw of a cat, Gellert’s hand came down and pinned Newt onto the wood. He could feel him struggle, wiggle underneath his fingers. He pushed and pulled, groaning angrily.

Chuckling under his breath, Gellert dragged Newt across the table and picked him up by his legs. He was not larger then a bowtruckle. Kicking around, the magizoologist dangled upside down and seemed absolutely terrified. Gellert flicked his tongue over his back getting a taste. Laughter rained down upon his little snack.

“Do I look like I am gonna allow you any choice in that matter?”, Gellert asked and closed his fist around Newt like a thomb. “I could crush you if I just squeeze hard enough.” Dropping him back onto the plate, Gellert drew out his kitchen knife. It was a sharp one, small and pointy. He usually used it to cut steak. Twirling it between fingers, Gellert slowly turned Newt on his back.

The magizoologist immediately stopped as he laid eyes on the knife. His face showed utter terror. “You son of a –!” Silver metal coloured itself red as Gellert tore his side open. His scream shrilled in the air. Body flailing, Gellert placed a thumb upon his feet and his forefinger against Newt’s head. The magizoologist was panting.

Smiling, Gellert rose the knife again. Slowly craving a new, thin line into his left arm, he heard another yelp. Each cut the dark wizard made caused another flail in Newt. It was hard to decide whether he tried to get away from the weapon or towards it. Maybe he tried to kill himself? Gellert licked across the flat side of the blade, enjoying the metallic taste of the blood, dropping down from it.

Newt now had a cut in his side, a few on his arms and legs and another one on his chest. They were all done in a way that drew blood without being fatal. Gellert could not have his protein dieing from blood loss after all. Salivating, the dark wizard picked the magizoologist up and licked him again, just to get a second taste. A lusty, lewd moan escaped his lips, while Newt shivered in disgust.

Using his wandless magic, Gellert placed the two slices of toast on the plate. He smirked at Newt, who now clung to his fingers. “Well, time to make my proper sandwich, don’t you think?” Gellert placed a bit of lettuce on the toast. Then he opened his hand and dropped Newt.

He spiralled through the air, before he hit the lettuce with a low groan. Gellert took the tomatoes and placed two thick and watery slices upon him as he tried to get up. Newt let out another angry scream. Gellert chuckled. “Please, Newt, stop complaining! I am really hungry now. And here I invite you for dinner, but you are this ungrateful.”

He took the mustard tube and pressed with his magic. A line of yellow, sharp goodness dropped down, thick and heavy. Newt made another yelp, however that was quickly muffled as a particularly heavy drop of mustard landed on him. Gellert wondered what he was doing now. Probably gasping for air and trying to pull the mustard apart. The dark wizard finished his sandwich by adding a thin, red layer of ketchup in a criss-cross across it.

Ignoring Newt’s pleas, which reached a new height, Gellert took the second slice of toast and dropped it heavily upon the other half. Smiling to himself, he licked his lips again and picked up his dinner. Without any hesitation, Gellert took the first bite. His teeth tore through toast and lettuce with ease. He pondered for a while as he slowly started to chew, analysing what landed on his tongue. No, Newt had not been in this bite.

Gellert opened his eyes and peered at the sandwich. There, half buried underneath a piece of lettuce, stuck Newt. His hair was a mess of ketchup and mustard and he was now fighting more then ever. Gellert snickered to himself, before he opened his mouth again, opened wider this time so that Newt got a good look at his twitching tongue, the saliva strands between his teeth and the dark depths of his throat.

The bite that followed was larger on purpose. Gellert probably tore off half of the sandwich. The toast came in contact with his tongue and he immediately started to drool. Chewing slowly and carefully, Gelelrt could feel my sandwich fall apart between strong morsels. Pieces of lettuce and tomato slithered around on his tongue, which he gulped down lazily.

However there was also something else. Something small, fleshy and lively. Newt laid on his tongue and was desperately trying to find a way to escape the fate of the rest of my sandwich. Gellert could feel remains of the mustard and ketchup on him and even a few tiny shards of cucumber.

Chuckling, he closed his mouth tightly and began to suck upon the tiny magizoologist in his mouth. Newt let out a half scream and half groan as wet pressure wrapped itself around him. He tasted so delicious. Gellert coiled his tongue around him and kept slurping and sucking in joy, pulling off the remains of taste. The blood tickled his taste buds and it was absolutely fantastic.

Tongue jolting around, Gellert pushed Newt into the right cheek of his mouth. Saliva dropped down upon him, coating him in it. His teeth descended down and cracked open already cut skin with ease. Gellert heard another scream and felt hands trying to push his teeth off. Grinning, he bit down a few more times.

Then with a flick of the jaws, Gellert catapulted Newt back into the air. He was freshly bleeding, face a grimace of pain. Spiralling around, he landed back on Gellert’s tongue, slithered across it and disappeared in his throat. Muscles clenched as he swallowed. He could feel him struggle against the powerful embrace and placed his hand against his throat. A lewd sigh escaped Gellert’s lips, which suddenly was followed by strong belch as Newt landed in his stomach. Gellert snorted in amusement and held a fist against his lips. Well, this had been a good dinner for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my bread and butter, guys, so please leave them.


End file.
